In the process of performing medical procedures involving the use of different fluids, such as vitreoretinal surgery, it is not uncommon to use different gases and liquids. For example, in vitreoretinal surgery, the need may arise to exchange fluid from the interior of the eye and replace it with air.
In prior art vitreoretinal surgical systems, the exchange of fluid from the interior of the eye with air is typically performed by manually changing the position of a stop cock valve. The manual switching of the stop cock valve stops the flow of a primary fluid such as a surgical infusion solution (e.g. BSS PLUS® intraocular irrigating solution available from Alcon Laboratories, Inc. of Fort Worth, Tex.) and starts the flow of an alternate fluid such as air. When the time comes to stop the flow of surgical infusion solution and begin the flow of air, it has been necessary for the surgeon to verbally request that his assistant, fellow, scrub nurse or scrub tech in the operating room change the position of the stop cock valve. This technique can delay surgical procedures and lead to errors. If the stop cock valve is inadvertently turned to a non-functional position, the flow of fluid to the eye will be interrupted and the eye may go soft, thus further complicating an already delicate surgical procedure. Alternatively, improper manipulation of the stop cock valve introduces the possibility of unwanted back flow of the fluids.
Accordingly there remains a need in the art for a system and method that will provide a vitreoretinal surgeon direct control to shift between the flow of surgical infusion solution and the flow of air or other gas, without the potential for back flow, and without the need for assistance. Further, there remains a need in the art for a system and method that will eliminate the potential for the complication of a soft eye during surgery by a valve being turned to a non-functional position.